Journey to the Heart's Fate
by jozelynn baguntao
Summary: A story similar to the original Saiyuki anime story, yet fairly different...


"Who is this stranger who keeps me from loving Gojyo?"  
  
* * *  
  
Journey to the Heart's Fate  
  
By: Jozelynn Baguntao  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 1: Dilemma  
  
* * *  
  
Togenkyo – a modest region blessed with picturesque views and sweet atmosphere. Since the war had ended, it had served as homeland to hundreds of friendly, lively and industrious beings: humans and youkai (demons) living in serenity and harmony.  
  
For over half a millennium, Togenkyo had remained relatively peaceful, with everyone existing contentedly over the land's bountiful resources.  
  
Cho Hakkai once lived in Togenkyo. Perhaps one of the most well-mannered individuals who ever walked the earth, Hakkai was the type who smiled through every hour, even in the midst of problems, never swore, never got into trouble, and never complained.  
  
And why can't it be that way? His life was more than satisfactory. He was rarely hungry, rarely thirsty, and he had a confidant whenever he needed it.  
  
He had his best friend: Gojyo.  
  
Sha Gojyo was far from being the gentleman that Hakkai was. Glutton, smoker, drunkard, sex maniac, gambler, troublemaker… very few expected Gojyo and Hakkai to be in good terms with one another.  
  
Nevertheless, they lived together, for three years, in a small stone house – spacious and comfortable enough for both them and their little white dragon Hakuryuu. They shared almost everything with each other: laughter, tears, secrets, talents… the same room, the same bed, the same pleasure.  
  
They were the best of friends… perhaps beyond…  
  
* * *  
  
Son Goku was – as usual – hungry. Unfortunately, the temple monks were required to fast from sunrise till sunset, and Goku, being under the care of a monk, was also compelled not to eat within that period.  
  
However, Goku couldn't remain more than a few minutes without being fed. His consistent whining and "I want food!" pleas were interrupting the monks' meditations. Some of the holy men were beginning to become annoyed by this noisy kid; still, they went on with their prayers, patiently bearing the youngster's bleating.  
  
But there was one monk who couldn't and wouldn't tolerate this disturbance. Genjo Sanzo, a monk of the highest order, and Goku's "master," was becoming irritated and wasn't reluctant about showing it. Finally, when the limits of his temper were reached, he promptly stood up, grabbed his large paper fan and immediately whacked the kid on his head, with a holler:  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
All of the monks gaped at the two – not quizzically at all, though, for they were quite used to this scene. Goku caressed his aching head and looked at Sanzo, seeming a bit innocent, and said, "But Sanzo, I am so hungry I'm gonna die."  
  
"Then go die, you fucking bastard!"  
  
Goku blinked twice at Sanzo, wanting to ask for an explanation. Suddenly, a faint voice caught his attention, brought a grin to his face, and he exclaimed:  
  
"Oh, the bun guy is here!"  
  
In a second, he was hopping off to the temple gate. In the next, he was gone.  
  
A younger monk approached the high monk and asked, "Sanzo, why do you keep such an undisciplined servant?"  
  
Sanzo merely closed his eyes in indifference. "Hmph," he replied. "That's none of your business." Then, to the group, his order: "Back to prayer!" The group's obedience to his command was prompt and sure. Soon, every monk was engaged in deep contemplation.  
  
The high monk was about to resume his meditation when a loud, angry cry came from the street. Then, the crashing of the temple gate…   
  
* * *  
  
It was mid-morning, and Hakkai was alone in the house, cooking their lunch. As he fried the fish and prepared the sauce, he thought about the life that he and Gojyo shared.  
  
A common day: Gojyo would be out of the house by early morning, drinking and gambling with his pals. Hakkai would be going on with his usual chores – making their meals, scrubbing the floors, washing their clothes, taking out the garbage and the like. Gojyo would be back by lunchtime, and afterwards, be gone again till sunset. Hakkai would spend the afternoon reading a book.  
  
In this manner, Gojyo was the man of the house and Hakkai the housewife. It seemed to be an unfair setup, with Gojyo spending the day in pleasure and Hakkai in work, and yet, Hakkai was satisfied, even happy. He was more than pleased to be serving Gojyo, his best friend, to whom he owed his very life.  
  
They shared the evening hours together. Over supper and in bed, they discussed everything, exchanging caring words and enjoying each other's company. It was during this time when Hakkai would really see the sweet, loving side of Gojyo.  
  
Despite their differences, Gojyo truly loved Hakkai, and firmly believed that Hakkai returned the same profound feeling.  
  
It is true that Hakkai did love Gojyo – as his best friend.  
  
But did he love him even deeper?  
  
Well, he did try to…  
  
* * *  
  
The gate was smashed into splinters as a gang of frenzied youkai broke into the temple grounds. The monks were shaken from their meditation, but merely stared in disbelief as each invading demon destroyed everything he could lay his hands on.  
  
Sanzo immediately realized what was happening and decided to take action. He rushed into the temple, keeping in mind a very important thing…  
  
When the monks had finally freed themselves from their shock, it was already too late. Horrid screams and crimson blood filled the air as the youkai mercilessly ripped the bodies of the holy men, shattering their skulls and spilling their brains on the ground.  
  
By the time Sanzo had come out of the temple, only the murderous youkai were left alive. Their keen senses searched for another human to victimize. They noticed Sanzo and took a step towards him…  
  
A deafening bang, and then a spine-chilling wail…  
  
* * *  
  
Hakkai was setting the table when his ears noted neighborhood violence occurring outside. For a moment, his eyes turned towards the window and managed to catch a glimpse of Gojyo, beating up a couple of seemingly drunk guys.  
  
"Looks like Gojyo is having a lot of fun," said Hakkai, smiling, as he went back to his work.  
  
His smile quickly faded. There was quite a big effort put into it, not as much as before. Hakkai had seen Gojyo participate in street fights many times in the past, and in each instance, he wasn't worried at all. He understood that his friend was merely consuming his energy in one of the only ways he knew.  
  
This time, it was different. There was anxiety in his heart.  
  
Hakkai wondered: Am I just imagining things? Or am I already losing faith in my friend's abilities?  
  
No, he sensed it was something else. Something terribly wrong was happening…  
  
* * *  
  
At Sanzo's chanting, the bodies of a dozen youkai were dissolved into thin air. There were bloodcurdling screams and painful moans…  
  
Then, everything was silent. Everything had died down.  
  
Sanzo looked at the mass of blood and gore that lay before him, as he tucked his firearm safe into his robe and smoothed out the long scroll that draped over his shoulders. He heaved a sigh, both in relief and disappointment, and lit a cigarette to calm his nerves.  
  
He rested his back against a pillar, reviewing what had happened as he took in one puff after another. Had he not remembered his late master's words, he noted, everything would have turned out differently. Togenkyo – and perhaps, the whole world – would have soon been dominated by maddened mindless demons.  
  
Sanzo's late master had known that this would happen, and made the right choice of sharing this fact with his student. Thus, the younger Sanzo found out that the Evil Sutra and the spirit-exorcising gun existed within the temple, accessible only to the highest monks. His master had told him:   
  
"When the time comes, if it comes in your time, you will have both in your possession."  
  
Sanzo took in one last puff of smoke and crushed the cigarette under his foot. Then, without looking back, he left the temple, perhaps never to return…  
  
* * *  
  
The door slammed shut as soon as it was opened, and between that, Gojyo came in, looking flushed and exhausted, shaking his head in apparent upset. Nevertheless, Hakkai still greeted him with a slight smile.  
  
"I'm glad you're here," he said, "safe and sound."  
  
Gojyo looked at his friend with his gentle red eyes. He sensed that Hakkai was also disturbed.  
  
They were now surrounded by silence. The violence outside had been gone moments before Gojyo entered the house. Even then, the smile on Hakkai's face was replaced by a worried frown. Somehow, he knew what had happened, but he wanted to be sure.  
  
Wordlessly, he approached his friend, and their eyes met. Each one saw how troubled the other's soul was, and each one felt the need to ease and to be eased.  
  
Hesitantly, his hand reached to caress Gojyo's cheek. He was torn apart among mere feelings of obligation and friendship, and the lack of deeper emotions for his friend. In his heart and mind, there were questions that he wanted to ask, but didn't know how, didn't know what…  
  
Hakkai's palm gently felt his friend's face as Gojyo narrated what had occurred outside.  
  
He had been playing a quick round of poker with three pals, when, suddenly, one of them – a youkai – was caught in a daze for a few seconds. Gojyo shook his buddy's shoulders to awaken him, only to be struck down by the demon. An instant was all it took for Gojyo to stand back up, but this instant was all that the youkai needed to slay the two other – human – players.  
  
When he noticed the glaze in the demon's eyes, Gojyo knew that madness had taken over his pal. With much reluctance, he let his fist hit the neck of the youkai, from whose mouth came a silent final scream, as his throat and windpipe were crushed, killing him instantly.  
  
Gojyo had hardly recovered from the shock of seeing his buddy turn insane, when four other youkai in a similar condition attacked from the corner. He met them with fatal blows…  
  
It was over in a minute.  
  
Hakkai leaned against Gojyo as he listened to the story. His hand felt its way to his friend's nape as he tried to comfort him. Gojyo responded with an arm that went around his loved one's body, bringing the two of them even closer to each other.  
  
Hakkai had always wanted to tell his friend that something was bothering him, that the love he felt for him wasn't a fiery, passionate devotion, but rather more fraternal, more brotherly…  
  
Yet he never did. For one, the moment he intended to open up, things would turn very intimate, and soon, he would be at a loss for words. He cherished every encounter he had with Gojyo; there was an assurance of care, aside from the physical pleasure the both of them experienced. But afterwards, there would be guilt in Hakkai's heart, knowing he could not return the same love that Gojyo felt for him.  
  
The biggest reason was that he never knew how to explain his confusion, because he himself wasn't sure why.  
  
His mind would turn back to the past. As he saw Gojyo's face, he would also sense another person, whose presence and identity would be very vague.   
  
And yet, this shadow had made him feel strangely complete, strangely in… love.  
  
Who is this stranger who keeps me from loving Gojyo? Hakkai would often ask himself.  
  
In response, there would only be silence…  
  
* * *  
  
End of Chapter  
  
* * *  
  
Liked it? Hated it? I would want to hear from you. :)  
  
eggplant_juice@sunsgame.com 


End file.
